Rafe Gets The Girl
by MandyTTU
Summary: UPDATE (CH. 4&5 ADDED)!!! Well, I feel Rafe got screwed in the movie. So, I say he meets a girl while he was in France...
1. Rafe Crashes

The follows the plot until Rafe crashes in Europe.  Then I take creative licensing and change it.  Nothing belongs to me except for the plot change…I'd like Ben Affleck, though.  Yummy!

I awake to the door opening to see Jean-Luc and Michael lugging in a body.

"What is that?" I ask in French.

"It's a British pilot who crashed into the ocean.  We just got to him before the Germans," the men said.

"Thank God. Let me have a look at him," I say, motioning to the bed,

They lay him down on the bed, and I examine him.

"He looks okay.  I think he needs to sleep it off.  If you can get some more food, I can try and wake him up.  I don't feel any broken bones," I say.

Jean-Luc and Michael leave to find food, while I sit on the bed and wipe his forehead.

"An Angel?" asks the pilot, starting to come to.

"Not quite, pilot.  Wake up.  I have some food.  You need to eat," I say, getting bread and soup.

"Thank you," he says, sitting up and eating.

I clean up his plate and sit on the bed.

"What's your name, pilot?" I ask.

"Rafe McCawley, US Air Force," the mysterious pilot answers, "And you?"

"Lt. Amanda Evan, US nurse.  I came to Britain to help, but I got stuck in France during the occupation.  Where are you from, Lt. McCawely?" I ask.

"Call me Rafe, Lt. Evans.  Shelby, Tennessee.  You?" 

"Amanda, Rafe, and Russellville, Kentucky," I answer, "Nice to meet another American."

"So, Amanda, any chance of getting out of here?"

"Not likely…been here 3 months I'd say.  I want to go home.  We're basically going to have to find a safe time to sneak out.  Eventually, Jean-Luc and Michael are on the lookout.  They will tell us when we can go.  Can I examine you again?"

"Why, lieutenant, you make me blush," he says, sitting up.

"Easy, mister.  I'm a nurse.  If we're gonna be living together, then why don't you tell me about yourself.  Got a girl back home?"

"A nurse named Evelyn.  I love her.  She probably has no clue what happened to me.  The only reason I was saved was because I made a deal with God…," Rafe says sadly, "but enough of the sadness, what about you?"

"Well, I don't have a boy waiting for me.  There was this guy in Britain, but he probably doesn't care.  It's been three months.  All my family probably thinks I'm dead.  I want to get back to Russellville, or at least back to the states.  No more England for me."

"I do miss the south.  I don't have much family.  My best friend, Danny, who is like my brother, is waiting for me at Pearl Harbor."

"I'd love to be in Hawaii.  So beautiful."

"Well, **when we get out, you can come back with me.  We can always use more nurses.  Especially one like you, who knows what to do."**

"Deal, Rafe.  Well, you are going to be just fine, hun.  Just a little rest, and I figure you will back to normal.  


	2. Six Weeks Later

Six weeks go by, and Rafe and I get closer.  He's sweetest guy; Evelyn is so lucky.

"Rafe?" I ask.

"Yeah, Mandy?"

"You know how to swing?"

"Who doesn't?"

"The French!"

"Why?"

"Why did I ask?  Because I haven't been able to swing in forever, and I was hoping that you would be willing!"

"Well, lieutenant, would you like to dance with me?"

"Thank you, Lt. McCawley.  I'd love to.  Let me put on my record."

I put on "Sing, Sing, Sing" by Glen Miller, and we dance.  We start laughing and having fun, then a slow song comes on.  I start to sit down with my journal.

"Where do you think you are going?  Am I that bad?" he asks, tauntingly.

"Lieutenant," I say, lightly hitting him on the arm, "you know you are good.  I just thought you may be tired."

"So now I'm old?"

"I just glare at him.

"Okay, truth…I was hoping you'd still dance with me."

"That's how you ask a girl, Rafe.  Yes, okay." I say.

We dance, and I lay my head on his shoulder.  I look up at him, and we lean in to kiss.  Suddenly I jump back and say, "We can't!"

"You're right.  I'm so sorry, Mandy," Rafe says, ashamed.

"It wasn't just you…it was me, too.  It takes two to kiss," I say, smiling.

Rafe still looks trouble.

"Hun?" I ask.

"It just I know I am still with Evelyn, but I feel like a completely different person than the one who left Pearl Harbor to fight in the war.  I just feel an attraction to you…I can't help it.  God knows I've tried to ignore it, but it is getting worse." Rafe says, looking down.

"Rafe," I say lifting his face to look in his eyes, "I really, really like you.  In fact, I may be falling in love with you.  I can't, though…not yet.  I won't do anything until you see Evelyn again.  I don't want my heart broken because we get together, and then you go back to Evelyn.  I'll be your friend.  When we get back, maybe we'll give it a try."

"Always sensible, Amanda," Rafe says, trying to ease the tension.

"You'd better believe it," I say smiling.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to go to sleep.  Goodnight, Mandy."

"Goodnight, Rafe."

Rafe changes and then heads to the couch to sleep; he gave me the bed back once he could get up.  Sometimes I make him sleep on it though because he needs it more than I do.  I sit at the desk with the soft lantern light, casting a slight glow on sleeping Rafe.

September 27, 1941

            I can't believe I stopped Rafe from kissing me.  I told him I'm possibly falling in love with him.  I lied.  I am in love with him.  I don't want to have him for a little while, and then loose him to Evelyn.  That would heart beyond words.  I think he loves me and her, actually.  I wonder if she still loves him.  She probably thinks he's dead.  Has she moved on?  I could never move on if I had him and then lost him.  I'd never be able to love another person, if I could feel him loving me back.  He's so amazing.  I'd rather be his friend than nothing at all.  He looks so completely innocent right now, like a little boy.  He's seen so much.  I wish I could take it away.  He still looks so cute.  Well, goodnight.

                                                                                                Always,

                                                                                                            Mandy

I go to sleep.  Meanwhile Rafe wakes up and sees me asleep on my diary.  He carries me to the bed and sees my newest journal entry.  He reads it, feeling slightly guilty.  Afterwards, a smile comes to his face.  Then he goes back to sleep after closing the journal.


	3. Homeward Bound?

The next seven weeks are as normal as possible with our situation.  Rafe and I get a lot closer – we become the best of friends.  One night Jean-Luc and Michael come "home" very excited.  Rafe and I are reading together, after I worked on it with him.  He's actually doing very, very well.

"Amanda, Rafe!  We can leave tonight!" Jean-Luc, says excitedly in French.

"WHAT?" I yelp, jumping up.  I translate for Rafe.

"Tonight.  Pack as much as you can fit in a small suitcase.  We can get you dropped off near a British base.  Much too complicated too explain," Michael says, pushing us to the bedroom where both our stuff lies.

"All my clothes are still in Britain, plus I can buy some more," I tell Rafe, "We each take a few clothes and anything else very important, okay?"

"Sounds good, Mandy.  Ready to see Pearl Harbor, lieutenant?" Rafe says, zipping his bag.

"Very much so, McCawley.  Let's go!" I say, zipping mine.

I had grabbed some clothes and my Glen Miller record.

Jean-Luc and Michael sneak us to a boat, and they stow us below deck.  Many hours later (I loose count how many), they are opening the door.  I had fallen asleep against Rafe, and he fell asleep with his head on top of mine.

"We're here," they says, shaking us, "the base is about ½ a mile away.  Good luck."

"Jean-Luc, Michael, thank you so much," I say hugging them, "I will never forget you.  If you come to the states, look me up."

"Thank you," Rafe says, "Stay safe."

They nod, and turn around.  We walk to the base, and we get to the gate post.  Luckily we both managed to keep some idea.  Rafe has his dog tags, and I have my ID.

"Guard, I am Lt. Rafe McCawley; this is Lt. Amanda Evans.  We're both Americans who got stuck in France.  Please help us," Rafe asks the guard, showing our various IDs.

The guard examines them before smiling, "Come in, lieutenants.  Welcome to refuge."

"Thank you so much," I say, tiredly.

We head in.  We speak with the commander.  He tells us that we will leave the next morning for our respective bases.  We will meet in London the day after tomorrow, and then we will be taken to the states.  From there, we will be flown to Pearl Harbor.  Rafe and I are taken to the medical area and checked out.  I knew we were both fine.  Then we are whisked away to various dormitories to get food and sleep.  The next day we see each other long enough to say goodbye.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow, hun," I say, trying to smile.

It's incredibly sad that I'm going to miss having him next to me, even thought it's for a day only.

"I'll miss you, Mandy.  Sad as it seems, I've gotten used to having you with me all the time," Rafe says, smiling sadly.

"Well, we need to get used to this because at Pearl Harbor we will be separated again," I say, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, "See you the day after tomorrow, Lt. McCawley."

"Until then, Lt. Evans," Rafe says, hugging me back and reciprocating the kiss on the cheek.

I head to the jeep that will take me to my former base, while he does the same.  I gather my belongings when I get there, and I see my friends still there.  I hug them all, and talk to them a little.  It's not the same as having Rafe to talk to, but I know that situation will be something we will always share.  I sleep there one last time, and I get my transfer back papers.  Then I head to London, to the base where Rafe and I will fly out of.  When I get there, I see a man in an American uniform waiting for something; I know exactly who it is.  I jump out of the jeep as best I can in my light blue dress, and I walk over to him.

"Why, Lt. McCawley, I had absolutely no clue you cleaned up so nicely, hun!" I say, hugging him.

"You look beautiful, Ms. Evans," Rafe says, hugging me back.

I should.  I took extra effort to look nice because he had only seen me messy.  I actually wore my hair down; I had my friend trim the edges.  It's about ½ way down my back, a dark brown color.  The dress is light blue and straight fit; it comes to the top of my knee.  I'm also wearing matching shoes with a small heel.

"With my shoes, I'm only about 4 inches shorter than you, pilot," I say, teasingly.

"Ready to head home," he asks, offering me his arm.

"More than anything," I say taking it.

Two cadets take our stuff to the plane we're taking to the States.  We board the plane and head home.  Then we hop the next plane that takes us to Pearl Harbor – our new home.


	4. Meetings and Discoveries

We step off the plane, and I get my first glimpse of how beautiful Hawaii truly is. 

"You like?" Rafe says, smiling and enjoying my awestruck expression. 

"I love. It is so amazingly beautiful," I say, "Where to first?" 

"I'm going to see if anyone is in the hanger, and then see my captain. Then I figured we could go to the hospital and you could meet Evelyn and the others," Rafe says, looking at me. 

"Fine with me. First off, I need to freshen up. I'll meet you in the hanger." Rafe points out where he will be, and then someone points me in the direction of the bathroom. I change into my light pink sundress and find my sunglasses. Then I fix my makeup and take down my ponytail and brush my wavy hair, making sure it doesn't frizz up. Then I walk to the hanger, where I can see Rafe immediately, although his back is to me. 

"Who is that gorgeous woman who just wanted in?" I hear one of the pilots saying, while another one whistles. I smile at the men, while walking towards Rafe and two other men. 

"She-she-she's coming this way," says the man with the red hair standing by Rafe. Rafe turns around and smiles when he sees me. 

"Hey darlin'," he says, "Feeling better?" 

"Very much so. Nice to be back on America soil," I say, coming to stand beside him. 

"Hello beautiful. How about ditchin' Rafe, here, and coming with me?" says the man with the darker hair. 

"Sorry, lieutenant. She's with me," Rafe says, putting a possessive arm around my shoulders. I lower my sunglasses and little and give me a look. He just gives me that cute, little boy smile. I sigh, grinning at the same time. 

"Since I don't think Lt. McCawley has any intention on introducing us, I will take it up myself. I am Lt. Anthony R. Fusco. This is Red," the darker haired pilot says, motioning to himself and then his friend, "And who might you be, gorgeous?" 

"Pilot, please, cease and desist," I say, taking off my sunglasses, "I'm Lt. Amanda Evans, nurse. I was stationed in Britain, but then I got stuck in France after the occupation. Two of my friends saved Rafe's life and brought him to me to take care of. Been with the man for about five months." I then shake hands with both men. 

"Rafe, man, I am so thankful you are alive. We should have a get together tonight. Funky Oahu Bar at 9:00?" Anthony asks. 

Rafe glances at me and I nod. "We'll be there," Rafe says, smiling, 

"By the way, where is Danny? I really want Mandy to meet him." Red and Anthony share a quick glance that Rafe misses, but I don't. I can tell that something's up, and if they don't tell Rafe then it must have to do with Danny and Evelyn. 

"No! Danny and EVELYN?" I mouth to Anthony, and he's nods slightly. "Let's just see Evelyn first, since we know she's at the hospital," I tell Rafe, hoping that we don't see either. 

"Okay, first I need to see Cap. Doolittle, though," Rafe says, smiling, "you coming?" 

"Yeah, let's go," I say, smiling. I can't wait to see Rafe's expression when he realizes I know Doolittle.

"By the way, Red, bring Betty. You're still seeing her, right?" Rafe says, as we walk away. 

"We're engaged," he says, only slightly stuttering. 

"Congratulations," Rafe and I say at the same time. 

"By the way, invite everyone," Rafe says over his shoulder. We head to Doolittle's office and knock on the door. 

"Come in," he says. 

"Hello, captain," Rafe says, walking in, "Did you miss me?" 

"Welcome home, lieutenant. Welcome home," Doolittle says, standing up to hug his protégé. 

"By the way, sir," Rafe says, after the hug, "I'd like you to meet the woman who saved my life."

"Mandy?" Doolittle asks in complete surprise. 

"Hi Uncle Jimmy," I say, giving him a hug. 

"Thank God you are alive," he says, hugging me back. 

"You know each other?" Rafe asks, still really confused. 

"Rafe, he's my mom's brother. I knew the name was familiar, and it clicked a few minutes ago. Thought it'd be fun to surprise you," I say, smiling at him. Meanwhile, my uncle is looking at us with a grin on his face. 

"What is it?" Rafe asks, seeing my uncle's face. 

"Nothing, so Mandy, what are you doing in Pearl Harbor?" Doolittle asks. 

"Well, I wanted a warmer climate after France," I say, laughing, "Seriously, Rafe said it was so beautiful and I should come with him when he made it back. So here I am." 

"I'm very happy to see you; but have you seen your mom and dad?" he asks. 

"Been there, and done that," I say, "they're thrilled, but they didn't want me to come here. Daddy understood, but Mama couldn't grasp it." 

"The fight," Rafe says, smiling, "It's in your blood." 

"That it is," Uncle Jimmy says, smiling at me also. 

"Anyway, sir, with your permission I was planning on heading to the hospital to get Mandy situated and see Evelyn," Rafe says. 

"Go ahead, lieutenant. Mandy, could you wait outside while I speak to Lt. McCawley for a second.

"Sure," I say, hugging my uncle, "I will see you later. We're staying at Mona Luna Motel." (AN: I made it up because I can't remember the real name) I go outside, meanwhile inside. 

"Lieutenant, I am going to speak frankly. You obvious care for my niece a great deal. Please be careful with her," Doolittle says. 

"I would never hurt her, intentionally. She is such an amazing person. She's beautiful, smart, funny, caring, everything a guy could want. I'll treat her the way she deserves. She's my best friend," Rafe says. 

"That's all I ask, you may go," Doolittle says. 

"Thank you, sir," Rafe says, exiting.

"Ready?" I ask.  "As I'll ever be," he says. 

"Let's go, then," I say, knowing what may await us when we get to the hospital.


	5. More Meetings and Clarifications

Another part today, wow!  Feel privileged, especially since I leave for class in about 45 minutes.  Imagine the scene from the movie when Rafe sees Evelyn again for the first time when reading this.

We drive over to the hospital in relative silence.  Rafe's probably mulling over what he will say, and I'm praying that he doesn't see anything to hurt him.  Finally, we pull up to the building.

"Rafe, you go in first.  I'll wait in the car.  You can come get me, or bring her to meet me, okay?" I ask him.

"Okay, Mandy, wish me luck," Rafe says, getting out of the car and straightening his clothes.

"Good luck, hun," I say, smiling at him.  Inside my heart is breaking because he's either going to get back with Evelyn or get his heart broken when he sees her and Danny together.

I wait outside the car, leaning against the door.  I'm keeping one eye on the door.  He's not gone for five minutes, when I see him walking back out.  He looks okay on the surface, but I can tell something went wrong.  He's halfway down the walk when I hear yelling.

"Rafe!  Wait!" two people call.

I'm assuming that these people are Danny and Evelyn.  He keeps walking, and they both go after him.  He reaches me, and I take one look into his eyes.

"Honey," I say softly, taking him in my arms and hugging him.

Meanwhile, Danny and Evelyn have slowed their pace and are now walking towards us.  I know they must both be wondering who the hell is that girl hugging Rafe.

"Can we talk?" Rafe whispers in my ear.

"Yeah.  You may want to talk to Danny and Evelyn, though.  Invite them tonight; you can talk to them then after we've talked, okay?" I say, quietly into his ear.

"Okay," he says, looking me in the eyes, still ignoring Evelyn and Danny.

I take his hand and squeeze it; I continue holding it as he turns to face Evelyn and Danny.

"I can't be or really talk with either of you right now.  It feels like you both betrayed me.  I need to talk it out with Mandy, and then maybe we can all sit down and talk.  We're having a get together tonight at the Funky Oahu Bar at 9:00.  I'd like you both to come.  Invite the rest of the nurses, too, Evelyn," Rafe says, using my hand as his lifeline.

Both Danny and Evelyn nod, and Danny asks, "Are you Mandy?"

I try and smile at these people so important to Rafe, but I fail miserable. 

"Lt. Amanda Evans, nurse.  You can call me Amanda.  I'm from the States, but I went over the Britain to help with the nursing situation over there.  I got caught in France after the occupation.  Two of my friends found Rafe and brought him to me to take care of.  That was almost five months ago," I say, smiling slightly at Rafe, "Decided I'd come to Pearl Harbor, see if you need anymore nurses."

"We can always use the help," Evelyn says, quietly.

"I'll come by tomorrow, okay?" I say.

"I'll show you around," she says.

"See you both tonight," I say, taking Rafe's hand and leading him to the car.

I climb in the driver's seat, and I drive to the ocean.

We both get out and sit on the beach, just as the sun starts to set.  I wait for him to talk.

"They're together," he says, quietly.

"I know," I say, letting him continue.

"I'm not so much hurt by the fact she moved on, but he is…was…I don't know…my best friend.  You know I left here a cocky young pilot trying to win the good fight and save the world, expecting to come home to a beautiful girl whose been waiting the whole time because she knows I'll come home.  Now, I feel so old.  I've seen so much.  I can't save the world; I can only hope to help the good side win.  The girl I left has moved on to someone who really cares about her, and she really cares about him.  On my journey, I found an amazing woman.  She's seen what I seen and understands what I know.  She's beautiful, intelligent, funny, everything I ever wanted.  I got to know her.  She's my best friend.  Only I love her more than just a best friend, and I think she feels the same about me," Rafe says, just letting everything out.

All I can do is hug him close while tears run down my face.  I feel him kiss the crown of my head.  I look up at him and smile.  He's got tears in his eyes, too.

"I love you, Rafe.  You're my best friend.  You're still cocky as hell, and you are amazing.  You're handsome, smart, brave, and funny.  Everything," I say, looking into his eyes, "But I need to know.  Am I rebound girl?"

"Amanda Michelle Evans, you have never been a rebound.  I got over Evelyn when you opened your heart to me and talked to me.  I've been falling more in love with you every time I see you.  I love you," Rafe says, leaning forward to kiss me.

We kiss, and then I settle back into his arms.

"Was it worth the wait?" I ask, looking at the setting sun.

"Definitely," he says, kissing the crown of my head.

We sit there about half an hour until the sun has fully set.

"C'mon," he says, pulling me up, "We need to get ready to go out."

We head back to our motel.  We got two rooms, but I'm thinking we won't be using mine.

I head into my room where all my stuff is and get dressed for the night.  I leave my hair down and put on a red dress.  I do my makeup to match; just as I put on my shoes I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in, Rafe," I say, "I'm ready."

He walks in khakis and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Ready, my love?" he asks.

"Yes, hun," I say, grabbing my purse.

"By the way, you look beautiful," he says, as he takes my hand while we walk to the bar.

"Thank you," I say, going to kiss him on the cheek.

He turns his head at the last second, and I end up kissing him on the lips.

"Conniving," I say, smiling up at him after we kiss.

"I thought so," he says, opening the door to the Funky Oahu Bar.

We walk in, unsure of what is going to happen.


End file.
